


Teach Me

by nelliespector (ilmv)



Series: The Jack Kline Files [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Jack Kline's First Time, Praise Kink, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilmv/pseuds/nelliespector
Summary: Sam and Dean go on a hunt, leaving you and Jack behind in the bunker. Sam wants to give Jack a break from practicing the control and use of his powers, and enlists you to teach the young nephil about "human stuff." What he means by that he leaves up to your interpretation. You decide to have a sleepover party, which becomes something even more instructional and "hands-on."





	Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

> -takes place during episode 13x05  
> -is a prequel to the fic Backseat Driver also in this series  
> -second part of this will be coming soon (and so will dear miss reader herself, perhaps multiple times) :-P

You were busy studying the lore, while Sam and Dean were on what seemed to be a routine case. You volunteered to go with them, you knew you could handle it. The boys had other ideas, and insisted you hang back this time. Sam said they would call you if they needed any research support.

Your phone lit up with a text from Sam: “How’s everything at home?” As nice and thoughtful as Sam was, you knew he wasn’t asking about you. He wanted to know about Jack, the nephil currently moving a pencil telepathically across the table from you in the bunker’s library.

You texted back, “Everything is fine, how’s the hunt going?”

“Working on a few leads, won’t be back for a few, will let you know if we need any help. Call me if anything happens!” Sam responded.

It wasn’t the first time Sam and Dean had left you home in the bunker, but it was the first time they left you there alone with Jack. They told you to keep an eye on him. How on earth were you supposed to do that? If Jack decided to leave or to teleport to another part of the world, it’s not as if you could do anything to stop him.

Jack was quiet and friendly, and very curious about the world. It was easy to like him. It didn’t hurt that he was nice to look at. However, it was always in the back of your mind that he was one of the most powerful beings in existence and he didn’t quite have a handle on his powers yet. It’s not that you didn’t trust him, you could tell he had good intentions. He was just unpredictable. That alone made you nervous around him. That, and the fact that you were becoming more attracted to him.

Jack had been given a choice of rooms, and he picked one that was between your room and Sam’s. You wanted to think it meant he liked you. Although it could just be that he didn’t want to room near Dean who wasn’t at all keen on Lucifer’s son living in the bunker.

“Just keep him occupied,” Sam had told you. “I’ve been pushing him too hard, training him to control his powers. It’s probably stressing him out, he needs a break from it. Maybe you could teach him about more human stuff.” What he meant by that, Sam left up to your interpretation.

With Sam’s suggestion in mind, you decided nothing could be more human than a slumber party. You shut the dusty book you were reading and walked over to Jack, who was concentrating on moving a pencil with his mind. “Time to put this away,” you said, plucking the pencil out of the air. “Come on, I think we both need a break.”

“You’re right,” Jack agreed. “If I do this any longer I’m going to get a headache.” He followed you down the hallway and you told him to go get changed into something more comfy. After a few minutes he emerged from his room wearing a thin gray v-neck t-shirt that clung to his frame, and a pair of loose plaid pajama pants.

“Wait out here for a minute, ok?” you said. “I’m going to get dressed.” You had to remind him about privacy, knowing that he just recently began to understand the concept of nudity.

You rummaged through your dresser to look for something to wear, settling on a pair of purple flannel sleep shorts and a black tank top, and nothing else, which you quickly changed into before inviting Jack into your room. Jack had never been in your room before, and he looked around in wonder at how you had decorated the place with your favorite books, art and artifacts. Dean’s room was decorated with weapons. Sam’s room was spartan, decorated only with a few books and hidden keepsakes. Jack seemed delighted by how different your room was to theirs, more colorful and welcoming, like being inside a real home than in a cold, concrete bunker.

He approached one piece of art with great interest, a miniature replica of _Amore e Psiche_ by Antonio Canova, depicting the winged god of love reviving his mortal lover with a kiss, both of them naked. It had always been one of your favorite artworks. Jack picked it up and studied it carefully. You forgot it was sitting there on your desk. Suddenly embarrassed that he had seen it, you wished you had stashed it somewhere before inviting him in.

He looked up at you and smiled. “I think it’s nice,” he said, setting the figurine back down. You breathed a sigh of relief, glad he wasn’t weirded out or offended by your taste in art.

Your room was the only other room with a TV besides Sam’s. You thought watching some old movies or some TV shows would be a good way to introduce Jack to pop culture and the normal world that existed outside of hunting monsters. Sam had left you a stack of his old fantasy DVDs in case you and Jack got bored.

You adjusted the pillows behind you and laid back, and Jack being a copycat joined you, sitting right next to you, his pajama-clad body pressing up against yours. You smiled nervously, and swallowed hard, not sure if you should tell him you wanted some space. It felt really nice being so close to him. He always smelled so good, like fresh air & sunlight. You guessed it was an angelic thing. He was warm and his angelic side had a pleasant hum to it. You wondered what it would feel like if he...

“What do you want to watch?” he asked, snapping you right out of your naughty daydreams.

“Um, you’re the guest,” you said, afraid he could read your mind. You handed him the remote. “You pick.”

“OK,” he said. If Jack could read your thoughts he seemed to be completely unbothered by them. He flipped through the channels and found some nature show on Animal Planet about lions. You watched a bunch of random things Jack picked out, like cooking shows, game shows, old black and white movies you hadn’t seen in years, Sam’s movies, and nature programs. He was equally fascinated by everything, he loved absorbing all kinds of knowledge.

In all your hours of TV viewing together you had become a little more comfortable with each other. It was great to see him so relaxed for a change. Jack put his arm around you and you felt your heart speed up. “You’re afraid of me, too,” he said, pulling away from you with disappointment in his eyes.

You took a deep breath.“No, Jack, it’s not like that,” you said. “I, uh, it’s just that I’m nervous around you. It’s different. It’s a normal thing.” You tried to reassure him by cuddling closer to him, inviting his arm back around you. “It’s just a human thing.”

“Oh,” he said, tilting his head to the side. “People just feel nervous around other normal people?”

“Sometimes, like, if you think someone is cute,” you said, “or if you like them, it makes you feel uneasy, but not in a bad way.”

Jack smiled slightly. “So which is it?” he asked.

“Which is what?” you asked.

“Do you think I’m cute, or do you like me?” he asked.

You felt you face heat up in embarrassment. “Both, actually.”

Jack cuddled you closer and whispered, “I like you, too. And I think you’re cute.”

“Really?” you asked.

“Yes, I do,” Jack said. “Maybe it’s because you’re the only person who makes me feel sort of normal.” It seemed like everyone in his life wanted Jack for something. You knew Sam really did care about Jack, but even so he was another person pushing him or pulling him in different directions. You sympathized with Sam and Dean’s loss, but Mary wasn’t your mother. You didn’t want or need anything from Jack, you just wanted to be his friend. Or more than friends, if he wanted to be.

The episode of Doctor Sexy you were watching reached its end and Jack picked up the remote, flipping to the next channel. It was channel 69, the Skin Channel.

_|||Next on the Skin Channel, Casa Erotica 48, the continuing saga of the babysitter and the pizzaman.|||_

“Oh, um, we probably shouldn’t watch this,” you said, trying to grab the remote out of his hand.

“Why not?” Jack said, keeping the remote from you. “I think it’s another one of those soap operas. It sounds sort of interesting. Why can’t we watch it?”

“Because, it’s.. um,” you stuttered, not sure how to explain the concept of pornography to Lucifer’s son. “It’s complicated. It’s something people usually watch when they’re alone.”

Jack looked at you more puzzled than ever. “Why would someone have to watch something when they’re alone?”

_|||A scene played out on screen of the babysitter answering the door. “I’ve got that large calzone you ordered, with extra hard sausage.” She invites him in, and they immediately start undressing each other and moaning...|||_

“Oh!” Jack said excitedly, pointing at the screen. “I know what this is. I’ve heard Dean talking about it. It’s called porn!” He was smiling at you, proud that he knew what pornography was, while you were about to pass out from embarrassment.

“Yes, that’s exactly what it is,” you said, still trying and failing to grab the remote from Jack. “And if you know what it is, you know it’s not something people watch together unless they really, really like each other.”

Jack became confused. “But you just said you like me, and I like you. Doesn’t that mean we should watch this together?”

_|||The scene became more explicit, as the Babysitter got on her knees to give the Pizzaman some oral satisfaction|||_

“Huh. Is this supposed to make people feel something? I can’t feel anything,” Jack said, shrugging at the images flickering on the screen. “Why can’t we watch it together?”

You didn’t know what to say. “Jack, I.. I can’t really explain it, just give me the remote.”

“No,” he said, a sly grin on his face. “Not until you explain why.”

You reached over and tried to grab the remote from him but he held it away from you. He laughed at your frustration. You reached over him, but he kept the remote at a distance. “Jack, this isn’t funny!” you whined.

You finally managed to grab the remote from his hand, and quickly hid it behind your back. By now you had forgotten about the cheesy porn playing on the TV. Determined to get it back, Jack reached underneath you and ended up on top of you, and the two of you wrestled for control of the remote. You gave up and clicked the TV off, tossing the remote to the end of the bed. You both started laughing.

Jack was still hovering above you as your shared giggling subsided and you both caught your breath. Your heart still racing, your eyes met his and you reached up to wrap your arms around him. He responded by gently pulling himself toward you and lightly pressing his lips to yours, imitating the physical movements he had seen in a half dozen romantic movie scenes. You closed your eyes, leaning into his kiss.

He pulled away suddenly. “Oh, this is so wonderful,” he said, smiling. “Why haven’t we done this before?” Not having an answer, you pulled him back down, meeting his lips again with your own. 

Jack was pressed against you, your bodies perfectly aligned. You wiggled slightly, trying to get comfortable under him. Your face heated up after noticing there was no way Jack was wearing anything underneath the flimsy fabric of his pajama pants, as you felt him getting hard and starting to poke you right at your crotch.

“Oh. Something is happening to me,” he said, looking down toward his crotch, then looking back up at you, as if he was expecting an answer. “It’s like my whole body is... hungry. But it feels.. good?”

“That’s ok,” you said. “It’s normal for that to happen.”

“It’s happened before. It seems to happen after we spend time together,” he said, without even a hint of embarrassment.

“Oh, really?” you said, surprised he was thinking about you in that way.

“Yes. I asked Sam and Dean about it. I didn’t tell them why it happened, just that it did. Dean seemed angry and told me I should think unsexy thoughts about baseball or algebra. Sam said to take an ice cold shower and it will go away,” he said.

“You don’t have to do that now. Let it happen,” you said. “If you want to.” You rolled your hips against him on purpose this time, and he let out a soft moan. “Is that ok?” you asked, not wanting to do anything that would make him uncomfortable or lose control.

“Yes,” he said, closing his eyes. He lowered his head to yours, his lips meeting yours softly again, like a question. You answered by kissing him back passionately. He pulled away. “Wait. I don’t really know how to do this,” he said. “I mean, I know some things, the mechanics of how it works. But maybe we should watch some of that porn movie first, so I know what to do.”

Jack reached for the remote but you stopped him. “No way!” you said. “I’m not letting you learn about sex from watching The Skin Channel!”

“Could you teach me?” he asked, with the same sweet and curious look on his face as when he asked you to explain cooking or field hockey or democracy.

“Of course,” you answered. “You already know how to kiss.” As if on cue he pulled you toward him, eager to demonstrate his knowledge, his lips just grazing yours. He was still a little unsure of himself. “Use your instincts,” you whisper. “Your body knows what to do, trust it.”

He nodded. “I want to kiss you here,” he said, and proceeded to kiss your neck, pull away from you and search your eyes for either approval or disapproval. “I saw someone do that in a movie. Is that.. good?” he asked.

“Yes,” you sigh, and he returns to lavish more attention to all the sensitive spots on your neck. “So good.”

Just as you were getting into it, he pulled away again. “Oh, I know people are usually naked during sex, so we should take all our clothes off,” he said, reaching for the hem of his t-shirt, intent on quickly pulling all his clothes off.

You put your hand over his to stop him. “Slowly,” you said, with a smile. “We’ll get to that. We’re not in a hurry.” Jack nodded. You were going to be all alone in the bunker for the next few days at least. There was no chance of Sam or Dean barging in on you, so you could take your time.

You motioned for him to switch positions with you and lay down on the bed, which he did, though unsure of what to do next. You threw your leg over him, straddling his lap and feeling his hardness digging into you right where you wanted it most. Unsure what to do with his hands, you guided them to your hips. You started grinding softly, the movements had Jack letting out breathy little moans.

“Does that feel good?” you asked.

“Y--- yes,” he stuttered out between his little gasps of pleasure. 

His hands went from your hips to your waist, smoothing over your abdomen and chest, until he found the soft contours of your breasts, the pulse of grace in his fingertips setting waves of pleasure through your body when they just barely grazed your nipples. The feeling made you throw your head back in pleasure, momentarily grinding on him harder.

“So good, Jack,” you moaned, feeling yourself getting close to the edge just from him caressing your nipples with his grace. Every sensitive, horny nerve in your body was set aglow with one touch leaving your desperate for release. You moaned his name again, losing control of your thoughts and tongue, stuttering something out about him being so good for you, such a good boy for you.

At that, Jack lost control, biting his lip hard enough to make it bleed, but still letting out a sound between a gasp and a groan. His eyes went wide and flashed golden orange. The lights flickered, and by the sudden warm, wet feeling making his and your pajamas sticky with cum, you knew what had happened.

“Ah...what just happened to me?” Jack asked, panting.

“You had an orgasm,” you said, still relishing the beautiful sight before you of the nephil in post ecstasy. His lip had already healed itself, but he sat there all flushed and freshly fucked.

“Oh,” he said, catching his breath, “It felt so good. Can you.. can you feel that way too?”

“Yes, humans have them, too,” you said smiling.

“I want to make you feel that way,” Jack said, absentmindedly rubbing circles with his thumbs on your thighs.

“I want that too, Jack,” you said. “So much.”

Jack smiled, relieved that what he did and what had happened to him wasn’t wrong or bad, just a normal part of sex that humans felt, too.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get there,” you said. “We have plenty of time.”

“I feel warm... and sticky,” he said, squirming uncomfortably and sounding displeased at that part of this new experience. He pulled the waistband of his pajama pants to examine inside, finding plenty of cum covering his dick and the sandy tufts of hair.

You removed yourself from his lap and laid down next to him, taking your hand in his. “Me too. We should go get washed up,” you said.

Jack nodded. “Will you show me how to make you feel that way, to give you an.. orgasm?” he asked.

“Of course, I’m your teacher, aren’t I?” you laughed. Jack pulled you toward him for a kiss, this time more confident and passionate. “And you’re learning very well.”


End file.
